Namida
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Porque solo ella puede salvarlo de la oscuridad que lo consume. Su más grande amuleto protector.


Skip Beat no me pertenece.

 **Namida**

-Kyoko-chan-

-¿Qué sucede, Yashiro-san?-

-Disculpa que te moleste pero, ¿será que puedas venir en este momento al departamento de Ren?-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-

-No sé muy bien cómo decirlo pero, él…está mal…-

-¿Mal?-

Fue una llamada demasiada extraña de Yashiro-san, además el tono angustiado de su voz no le gustaba para nada, sin pensarlo se dirigió enseguida al departamento de su sempai. Moría de la angustia por saber qué le había ocurrido. La palabra "mal" podría significar muchas cosas.

Al llegar, rápidamente tocó el timbre y prácticamente enseguida, Yashiro le abrió la puerta.

-Pasa Kyoko-chan-

-¿Yashiro-san, qué le ocurrió a Tsuruga-san?-la duda la estaba matando.

-No estoy muy seguro tampoco. Al terminar el trabajo de hoy, recibió una llamada que le cambió el ánimo. En el camino estuvo muy serio y al llegar simplemente se desplomó. Es como si…no sé cómo decirlo, mejor velo por ti misma, sé que tú podrás ayudarlo-

-¿Yo? No voy a poder hacer mucho-¿Por qué ella podría hacer algo para poder ayudar a su sempai a salir de esto? Ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que pasaba.

-Solo inténtalo, por favor-

-Está bien-

Kyoko tenía miedo, no sabía en qué condiciones encontraría al actor. Entró despacio y encendió las luces, ya que el cuarto estaba totalmente en penumbra y no veía absolutamente nada.

Lo encontró sentado en el suelo junto a su cama. Se acercó a él y lo llamó.

-¿Tsuruga-san?-

Kyoko quiso echarse a llorar justo en el momento en el que se fijó en su rostro, pero aguantó las lágrimas para sentarse frente a él y volver a llamarlo. Tenía que ser fuerte por él. Aunque se viera totalmente destrozado y vacío. Le recordaba incluso a ella misma.

-¿Tsuruga-san?-

Él ni siquiera la miraba y parecía que tampoco la escuchaba.

En verdad parecía un cascarón vacío, como si su alma hubiera abandonado su cuerpo.

-¿Tsuruga-san?-Ahora las lágrimas de Kyoko escaparon de sus ojos, le dolía verlo así. ¿Qué le había ocurrido para que estuviera en ese estado?

-Tsuruga-san…-Kyoko alzó su mano para poder tocarlo, pero él sin siquiera mirarla, la apartó.

-No me toques…-susurró con una voz llena de dolor y ¿asco?

-Pero…-

-Solo te ensuciaré. No quiero arruinar tu pureza…no a ti…no quiero lastimarte…-

-¿Qué? Usted no puede…-

-¿Kyoko-chan?-la llamó Yashiro desde la puerta.

Kyoko limpió sus lágrimas y salió de la habitación.

-Tienes una llamada del Presidente Lory-

-Ahora no puedo, quiero estar con Tsuruga-san-

-Él dice que puede ayudarte con eso-

-¿En serio?-

Kyoko le arrebató el celular a Yashiro; el mánager quedó sorprendido. En verdad que estaba preocupada por Ren.

-¡Presidente!-

-Mogami-kun-

-Dígame, ¿usted sabe lo que le ocurrió a Tsuruga-san?-

-Sí…-

-¡Dígamelo!-

-Tranquila. Sé que estás preocupada pero no tienes porqué gritar-intentó tranquilizarla.

-Lo siento, pero es que yo…-

-Lo sé, lo sé. Mira, te puedo decir una parte de la historia porque la ocasión lo amerita, pero el resto te lo tiene que contar él-

-Entonces, dígame lo que pueda-

-Bien. Ren tiene un pasado doloroso, sus padres son famosos, así que cuando vivía con ellos en EUA, siempre se sintió bajo la sombra de su padre, ya que le daban trabajos como actor solo por ser el hijo de esa persona, no por ser él mismo. Sufrió discriminación por tener madre rusa, padre japonés y ser americano. Todo ese rencor que guardaba lo hicieron meterse en múltiples peleas, hasta que llegó una persona que intentó salvarlo, pero un día al intentar evitar que golpeara a unos tipos, su amigo fue arrollado por un auto, muriendo al instante; la prometida de su amigo lo llamó asesino. Él se siente culpable por ello. Hoy recibió una llamada de esa mujer, pero no sé qué fue lo que le dijo. Ya te conté mucho, espero eso sea suficiente. Ahora tienes que ayudarlo, solo tú puedes hacerlo-

-¿Yo? Yo no puedo hacer eso-Kyoko estaba angustiada, pero comprendía más a su sempai al saber todo eso.

-Claro que sí, yo lo sé-

-Pero…-

-Mogami-kun, ¿acaso no amas a Ren?-

La llamada se escuchaba claramente, por lo que Yashiro se cubrió la boca, evitando gritar al escuchar aquello. Kyoko lo miró dudosa, pero aun así respondió.

-Sí, pero…-

-Entonces hazlo, confía en ti y haz que tus sentimientos le lleguen-

-Presidente…-

-No te estoy diciendo que te le declares, solo que lo hagas salir de esa oscuridad-

Kyoko lo meditó un poco. Quería ayudarlo pero, ¿podría hacerlo? No lo sabía, pero lo intentaría. Haría lo que estuviera en sus manos para ayudarlo.

-Está bien Presidente. Lo intentaré-

-Muy bien Mogami-kun, suerte-

Kyoko le devolvió el teléfono a Yashiro y entró otra vez a la habitación.

Su sempai seguía sentado en el mismo lugar. Nuevamente se acercó y se arrodilló frente a él. Tomó su mano y aunque él intentó que lo soltara, Kyoko no lo permitió.

-Tsuruga-san, usted no mató a su amigo-los ojos de Ren parecieron reaccionar ante ese comentario-no sé lo que le hayan dicho en esa llamada pero usted no es ningún asesino, fue solamente un accidente. Lo sé bien porque lo conozco, usted no dañaría nunca a nadie-

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?-

-Simplemente porque conozco su personalidad, conozco muchas de sus facetas y sé que eso no es posible, sobre todo porque yo…-Kyoko se detuvo ahí-simplemente lo sé-

Ren puso una sonrisa amarga.

-Yo maté a Rick. Fue mi culpa. Tina tiene razón, soy un asesino-

-No lo eres-Kyoko comenzó a llorar y tomó sus manos con más fuerza.

-Usted es la persona más amable y considerada que he conocido en toda mi vida, es la persona a la que más respeto y que sé que nunca mataría a nadie. Entiéndalo por favor-

Ren parecía que no la escuchaba y seguía hablando.

-Hoy Tina me dijo que me perdonaba, que le habían propuesto matrimonio, pero para que ella pudiera aceptar la propuesta, tenía que perdonarme y así seguir adelante. ¿Cómo puede perdonarme? Perdón es lo que menos merezco-Ren ahora se mostraba furioso consigo mismo.

-Tsuruga-san entienda. Tina ha seguido adelante, usted también debe hacerlo. ¡Usted es Tsuruga Ren! ¡Puede hacerlo!-

-¿Tsuruga Ren? Yo no soy Tsuruga Ren. Ésa es solo la mejor actuación de mi vida-

Kyoko ya tenía más o menos esa idea. Tsuruga Ren era un alias.

-¿Cómo se llama?-decidió preguntarle.

-Kuon Hizuri-la chica no se lo podía creer.

-¿Kuon Hizuri? ¿Hijo de Kuu Hizuri?-

-El mismo. ¿Cómo alguien como yo que dejó a sus padres atrás sin pensar en sus sentimientos puede ser perdonado?-

-Todos cometemos errores. Yo tampoco estoy orgullosa de muchas cosas que he hecho. Pero sé muy bien que sus padres deben estarlo esperando-

A Ren seguía sin importarle lo que Kyoko le dijera.

-También te he dañado a ti-

-¿Eh?-

-Te he engañado. Te he ocultado que yo soy Corn-le confesó al fin mirándola a los ojos, aunque ahora con una cara de culpabilidad.

-Yo soy Corn-repitió.

-Usted…es…Corn…-

-Sí-

Kyoko ya no sabía qué pensar, pero ¿por qué no se sentía lastimada ni traicionada? Obtuvo rápidamente la respuesta. Sabía por qué se lo había ocultado. Ahora todo era tan claro.

Ella seguía llorando, sin embargo le sonrió y acercó su frente a la de su sempai.

-Corn…eres tú…-

Ren la miró sorprendido.

-¿No estás enfadada?-

-No-

-Pero te oculté la verdad tanto tiempo-

-Pero siempre has estado a mi lado-

-Kyoko…-

-Tsu…no…Hizuri-san, todos cometemos errores, todos tenemos partes de nuestro pasado que no nos gusta, pero si Tina ha decidido perdonar, ¿no será hora de que usted se perdone a sí mismo?-

La luz empezó a volver a los ojos de Ren. No pudo soportarlo más y la abrazó fuertemente. Kyoko aunque sorprendida, le devolvió el abrazo.

-Yo soy el que te digo que te alejes de mí, pero también soy yo quién me aferro a ti. En verdad eres mi amuleto protector, mi dulce Kyoko-chan-

Ren la apretó más fuerte y dejó salir los sentimientos que tenía guardados durante tantos años en forma de lágrimas.

Kyoko lo sintió llorar, por lo que acariciaba su espalda y cabellos mientras lo dejaba sacar todo.

Mientras tanto, fuera de la habitación:

-Presidente, ¿usted ya sabía de los sentimientos de Kyoko-chan?-

-Sí-

-¿Cómo? Yo no me di cuenta de nada-Yashiro aún no se lo creía. ¡Kyoko-chan amaba a Ren!

-Fue muy difícil, esa chica me engañó durante mucho tiempo. Solo me di cuenta porque espié a los hermanos Heel-

-¿Los espió?-

-Sí y así logré que me lo confesara-

-¿Y por qué no se lo ha dicho a Ren? Eso haría las cosas más fáciles-

-Él debe darse cuenta por sí mismo, esa es la magia del romance. Pero dime Yashiro-san, ¿qué sucede por ahí?-

-No lo sé, aún no han salido de la habitación-

-Entra y averigua entonces-

-¿Y si interrumpo algo?-

-Entra Yashiro-san-

-Ok, ya entendí. Voy a colgar-

Yashiro colgó la llamada y entró sigilosamente a la habitación, lo más sigiloso que pudo, porque casi grita al verlos.

Los encontró dormidos y bien abrazaditos en la cama. ¿Pues cuánto tiempo había pasado? No lo dudó ni dos segundos y aprovechando que tenía el celular en la mano comenzó a tomar fotografías. Lo malo fue que despertó a Kyoko.

-¿Yashiro-san?-preguntó adormilada.

-Etto…hola…-

-¿Qué hace?-

-Nada-Yashiro escondió rápidamente el celular con la evidencia.

-¿Nada?-Kyoko intentó moverse sin éxito.

-¿Por qué no me puedo mover?-

-Pues…mira a tu lado-

Kyoko obedeció y vio a su sempai durmiendo plácidamente junto a ella, pero la razón por la que no podía moverse era que la tenía bien sujeta de la cintura y sus piernas estaban enredadas entre las suyas.

-¡¿Pero qué?! ¡Yashiro-san, ayúdeme! No puedo hacer que me suelte-

Kyoko forcejeó para que la liberara sin despertarlo, pero en vez de eso, solo logró que él se acurrucara en su pecho.

-¡Tsuruga-san! ¿Qué hace?-

Yashiro no soportó tanto moe.

-¡Kyyyyaaaaa!-volvió a sacar su celular y tomó más fotografías.

-¡Yashiro-san, no haga eso!-

-Pero se ven adorables-

-¡Espere! ¡Tsuruga-san despierte!-

-Ummmm-se quejó Ren, acercando su rostro al cuello de Kyoko-qué rico hueles-

-¡Tsuruga-san!-Kyoko moría de la vergüenza, especialmente porque Yashiro no paraba de tomar fotografías.

-¡Kyyyyaaaa! ¡Adorables!-

-Despierte Tsuruga-san-

-Cinco minutos más-se quejó como un niño que no quiere levantarse para ir a la escuela.

-Nada de eso. Y dígale a Yashiro-san que deje de tomar esas fotos-

-¿Yashiro-san?-Ren abrió los ojos para verlo-me pasaras esas fotos-fue lo único que le dijo y volvió a acurrucarse.

-Claro Ren-le contestó divertido. ¿Qué era lo que había ocurrido que ahora se mostraba de esa manera?

-¡Oigan!-se quejó la chica.

-Lo siento Kyoko-chan, pero creo que ahora mejor me voy que estoy haciendo muy mal tercio-

-Ve con cuidado-lo despidió Ren.

-¡Suerte! Nos vemos-

Yashiro se fue, dejándolos solos.

-Tsuruga-san, ¡suélteme!-le decía Kyoko aún avergonzada.

-No quiero, estoy cómodo así-

-¡Pero yo no! ¡Me avergüenza!-

Kyoko continuó forcejeando sin éxito alguno. Él en verdad no quería soltarla. Pero ella estaba tan concentrada en su tarea que no se dio cuenta en qué momento, él se acercó a su rostro y le plantó tremendo beso en los labios. Beso que la dejó totalmente aturdida.

Cuando la dejó en libertad, le costó varios segundos comprender qué era lo que había pasado. Su cara se tornó toda de rojo al comprender. Ren casi podía ver el vapor salir por sus orejas.

-¡Tsuruga-san!-le gritó al recuperar el habla.

-Puffff, a veces Tsuruga-san, a veces Hizuri-san, a veces Corn, llámame informalmente, Kyoko-chan-

-¡Qué importa eso ahora!-

-Jajajajaja estás totalmente sonrojada, ¿te sorprendí? No es como si fuera la primera vez que te beso-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-En Guam, ¿ya no lo recuerdas? Si me lo contaste taaaaan emocionada-la actitud de ese hombre definitivamente había cambiado.

-E…es…eso… ¡tú! ¡Es cierto!-

Ren aún la tenía bien sujeta, por lo que Kyoko solo quería huir lejos de ahí. Pero nuevamente la tomó por sorpresa, solo que esta vez no con un beso.

-Te amo-le confesó.

Ella no sabía si había escuchado bien.

-Te amo Kyoko-chan-

Él apoyó su frente a la de ella, como le había hecho hace un rato.

-Corn…-

-Sé que tú sientes lo mismo-

-¿Eh?-eso tampoco se lo esperaba.

-¿O acaso no era eso lo que querías decir mientras me consolabas?-

Ups, había sido descubierta totalmente.

-Yo…pues…-tartamudeaba nerviosa.

-No te preocupes, dilo cuando estés lista, pero por favor, quédate a mi lado para siempre-

-Corn…-

Ren volvió a acurrucarse en su pecho.

-Mi linda Kyoko-chan, gracias por todo, gracias por salvarme de esta oscuridad que me consumía, gracias por ser mi todo. Te amo, Kyoko-

La chica comenzó a llorar nuevamente. Tomó su rostro para mirarlo tímidamente y sonrojada le confesó.

-Yo también te amo, Kuon-

Y depositó un tierno y tímido beso en sus labios.

Esa noche, Ren había logrado salir de la oscuridad gracias a su pequeña. Esa pequeña y dulce señorita que lo era todo para él y aunque por el momento solo podía demostrarle su amor con palabras y con besos, se dedicaría a repartirle mil y un besos al día si era necesario para que comprendiera ese amor tan grande que le tenía.

-Mil gracias mi Kyoko-chan, eres realmente mi tesoro-

.

.

.

.

.

Próximamente: ¿Acaso no odiabas el amor?


End file.
